Baby, You're Dirty
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get caught in the rain and mud, leading things to get a bit hot, heavy, and dirty.


**Another one shot that I really shouldn't be writing. Inspired by the new pics of Chris Colfer from the SBL set being all dirty and sexy. Ahah. Anyways, this is pretty much pwp, and the worst thing I've probably written quality wise, but ehh. **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned slightly at the rain that was beating down in the backyard of his house. He and Blaine were supposed to go and lounge in the pool for the day, but the dark clouds seemed to be denying them that option. He cocked a hand on his hip, just staring out through the glass of the patio door. He'd have to put away the chair cushions before they got ruined, but the rain looked like it wasn't going to let up.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine murmured, walking up behind him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"It's raining." Kurt groaned, staring at the puddles of mud forming through the grass. "And I have to put the cushions away or they're going to get ruined."

"Hmmm." Blaine nodded before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out into the rain.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, trying to shield his hair. "What are you doing?" he yelled, trying to pull away and get back into the dry shelter of the house. He shivered as they ran towards the cushions.

"Come on! We gotta get them in sometime soon!" Blaine laughed as they ran the cushions to back porch, under the safety of the tin roof. Kurt went to grab another when he felt his foot slip, his body leaving the ground before he slammed down onto the ground, feeling the squishing of mud on his back. His eyes widened in shock, trying his best to stand up before he felt the heavy weight of another body on top of him.

"Blaine! Are you insane? There's mud in my clothes!" he shrieked, feeling the wet dirt seeping through his jeans and button down. He tried to sit up when he felt Blaine's strong hands push him back down. "Blaine!" he yelled before pushing back at him, flipping them over so his boyfriend was the one in the mud.

Blaine smirked and Kurt returned the gesture before the two were battling with each other, rolling around in the mud until each of them was absolutely covered. "Blaine, we've gotta go take a shower. I'm dirty." Kurt whined, eyes widening when he felt Blaine's lips on his own, his teeth pulling at his lower lip, pupils blown.

"I think it's hot." Blaine spoke in a raspy tone.

"What?"

"You. Being all dirty and rumpled. It's fucking sexy."

Kurt blushed brightly, bringing his arms up around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, moaning when he heard their teeth clacking together and he pushed his hips up into Blaine's, moaning once more when he felt his erection through his jeans. "Blaine." Kurt whimpered.

"I wanna fuck you." Blaine whispered into his ear, biting on the lobe.

Kurt's eyes widened before he pulled himself even closer to his boyfriend, practically tearing off his shirt. Blaine smirked and ripped the buttons off of Kurt's, flinching under the glare and the silent promise to get screamed at for it later, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He stared down at the pale skin, contrasting to the dark mud surrounding his body. He smiled, scooping some of it into his hand and running it along his boyfriends chest before Kurt pulled him close again, the dirt rubbing between their bare skin, causing Blaine to let out a groan of interest.

He worked quickly under the rain to get their pants off, until they were in nothing but their underwear. He stared as Kurt's black briefs clung tightly to the obvious bulge. He leaned down, mouthing it and nipping at the hard organ, loving the moaning and groaning that the boy below him let leave his lips.

Kurt tugged at his wet curls, trying to press him closer while at the same time pull him away from sensory overload. "Blaine" he choked out.

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine laughed, ripping off both of their boxers and grabbing their erections with dirtied hands, letting the mud spread around on the bare flesh.

"God baby, you feel so good."

Kurt moaned softly, bucking his hips up with lust in his eyes as he shook his head. "This is disgusting." He groaned, although all he could think about was the calloused hands running up and down his slick cock. "Oh my god Blaine, just fuck me already!" he hissed.

Blaine smirked before popping his two fingers and sucking them between his lips before circling the boy's entrance and shoving them inside, causing Kurt to moan and arch his back even more, the mud squishing under his back, causing another moan. He thrust back on the thick fingers in his hole as he whimpered and moaned, literally fucking himself on the fingers under him.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." He groaned, feeling more of those fingers entering him and thrusting, brushing against his walls and making him feel pool of warmth in his lower stomach. "Fuck me!" he finally screamed out, feeling the rain pelting down and dripping down his clavicle as Blaine leaned down to lick at the water.

Blaine smirked before licking his palm and slicking his member as best he could with the mud and rain on his hands. "Ready babe?" he smirked and Kurt nodded before he shoved himself inside, feeling himself spread the mud over their bodies.

He groaned before he thrusted into his lover, hard and fast as Kurt tightened his hands in his curls. "Fuck Kurt." He hissed. "You're so frigging tight." He groaned, thrusting harder and faster as Kurt panted in beneath him, and Blaine couldn't believe the sight as he felt the tight hole around his member. Looking at Kurt so disheveled beneath him, hair plastered to his forehead while mud was spread across his pale skin. He could feel his body clenching as he thrusted harder, reaching his hand down to stroke Kurt in time with his thrusts.

"Blaine please…harder…please…" Kurt groaned as Blaine lifted his right leg up, placing it over his shoulder to get at an even deeper angle, brushing his prostate and causing the pale boy to scream beneath him. "Fuck….Blaine…I don't…I'm gonna…"

Blaine smirked before leaning down to bite at his neck, his hand stroking relentlessly at the other boys cock before he felt himself release deep inside of his boyfriend as Kurt cried out, ropes of sticky cum plastering against their chests before blending with the mud and being washed away.

Blaine stared down at his boyfriend, panting and almost embarrassed with how fast he came. Kurt smiled and pulled his lips closer and connected them before letting out a soft laugh, his body still coming down from orgasm.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, his chest heaving as he tried to get more air into his lungs.

"So much for the cushions." He sighed.


End file.
